Eres para mi, soy para ti
by Saeko Evans
Summary: Un takari muy cursi... espero les guste!


_Eres para mí, soy para ti_

_Me encuentro en mi todo cuarto, como tantas noches, estudiando y halla estas, justo en frente con esos hermosos ojos que en este momento perecen frustrados. Hablas por teléfono y discutes con alguien, seguro es con ella, es raro verte así justo a ti que siempre sonríes contagiándole el buen humor a la gente. Es que ella no te entiende como yo, no te valora como yo._

_Tomo el teléfono y marco tu número- ¿Todo bien? –te pregunto. Me miras desde tu habitación, que está justo frente a la mía, y me diriges una triste sonrisa._

__Es un lio pero yo solo me metí en él, no te preocupes._

__ Todo estará bien ya verás.- intento animarte._

__Eso espero, buenas noches- respondes y me regalas una de esas sonrisas que hacen que mi corazón se acelere._

_No tengo sueño, enciendo la música, bailo y canto a todo pulmón. No puedo evitarlo es que tú me haces sentir así, enérgica y tan llena de vida. Continuo con mi pequeño concierto sin darme cuenta de que me miras._

_Somos tan distintas, ella abierta y provocadora, yo tan reservada y tímida. Sé que no es la chica que tú crees, no es la chica que piensas. No logro entender cómo te quedaste con ella, es tan distinta a ti, frívola, tonta, fría, descarada. No entiendo cómo ni cuándo empezaste a quererla, la verdad nunca me di cuenta, soy tu mejor amiga desde los 8 años, te conozco demasiado, se supone que la debería haber visto venir. Y ahora estoy aquí, pagando las consecuencias de no haberte dicho lo que sentía. Me encantaría que me vieras como una mujer y no como tu mejor amiga, tu hermana. Soy lo mejor para ti, aunque suene mal decirlo. ¿No te das cuenta? _

_Camino por el parque enfrascada en mis pensamientos y una pelota de básquet me rosa los pies, la tomo y allí estas sonriendo, te acercas y me das un beso en la mejilla._

__ ¿Cómo estás? Takeru -Te pregunto después de sentarnos en un banco._

__ ¿Por lo de anoche?, mejor….gracias a ti.-Me sonríes pero no logro comprender, solo te di las buenas noches._

__No entiendo._

__Pues podríamos decir que tu pequeño concierto de anoche logro animarme un poco._

__ ¿Me viste?- Te digo totalmente avergonzada._

__Tranquila Kari te veías bonita. -Te sonrió y mis mejillas se sonrojan levemente lo cual te divierte. Pasamos horas así, divirtiéndonos, como siempre es que estando juntos todo es tan fácil. Tratas de hacer que juegue al básquet contigo, gran error, soy pésima._

__No es para tanto, ya saldrá. -Me animas intentando que lo haga bien._

__Mañana hay juego ¿verdad? _

__Si espero que nos vaya bien, nos toca un rival muy duro. -Rio, me miras confundido._

__Contigo como capitán es segura la victoria ¿no te parece? - Me sonríes tomas el valón, lo lanzas y encestas. Haces una reverencia mientras yo aplaudo. _

__ ¿Iras al baile? -Preguntas de repente, no me lo esperaba._

__ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -Te encoges de hombros y sonríes._

__Creo que no, no tengo a nadie con quien ir. - ¡Por favor pídemelo!_

__Pues…podríamos…_

__ ¡T.k, estas aquí! ¡Te estuve buscando! - ¡No! ¿¡¿¡¿¡Por qué? Mizuki, tu estúpida novia, Aparece con una sonrisa tonta, te abraza y te besa ¿Es que no puede dejarte en paz un segundo? _

__Hola-Respondes mientras sonríes. Espera… ¡no quieres que este aquí! Conozco esa sonrisa forzada ¡quieres que se vaya!_

__ ¡Tenemos que irnos!-te dice._

__ ¿irnos? ¿A dónde? –preguntas un poco molesto._

__Tenemos que comprar tu traje para el baile ¿lo recuerdas?_

__Mizuki, sobre eso…_

__vamos en el camino me dices. Te responde y te arrastra lejos de mí, te despides y yo te sonrió._

_..._

_El partido termino, ganaste, no cabe duda de que eres el mejor. Trato de acercarme pero tu novia me lo impide, la apartas y te acercas, dejándola enfurecida._

__Buen partido Takaishi._

__Gracias señorita Yagami-me respondes divertido- iré por un helado para celebrar la victoria ¿le gustaría venir? _

__Claro, pero creo que antes deberías darte una ducha ¿no te parece?-te digo tapándome la nariz lo cual te hace reír._

__Como gustes… espérame ¿sí?-dices y te diriges a los vestidores. Me quedo viendo cómo te alejas hasta que Mizuki te sigue sin ningún reparo de empujarme al hacerlo._

_Toco la puerta del vestuario, donde Mizuki se metió hace minutos pero se oyen gritos, están peleando._

__No vuelvas a hablar así de ella-dices enojado._

__ ¿Y todavía dices que no te gusta? ¿Entonces por qué la defiendes tanto? _

__Es mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo no voy a defenderla si tú la agredes?_

__Pues entonces elije es ella o yo_

__ ¿Qué? _

__ya escuchaste, piénsalo-te quedas unos segundos en silencio en los cuales me siento morir._

__No tengo nada que pensar, es obvio que elijo Hikari-Respondes y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras mi corazón se acelera._

__ ¿elijes a esa antes que a mí?-pregunta, altanera._

__ Si, elijo a Kari, no sé cómo pensaste que te preferiría a ti antes que a ella._

__ ¡Bien si así lo quieres!, pero ten mucho cuidado Takeru Takaishi, porque esto no se quedara así. –escucho pasos, la puerta se abre, Mizuki me mira con furia se acerca y dice:_

__vas a pagármelas Yagami te lo juro.-me empuja, se va. Medito unos segundos y entro, estas sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados._

__ ¿Takeru?- sorprendido centras tu atención en mí._

__ ¿estás bien?-te pregunto, me dedicas una triste sonrisa._

__ ¿Escuchaste todo verdad?_

__Algo…- me siento a tu lado._

__Lo siento.-dices de repente._

__ ¿Por qué?_

__Por haberte metido en esto, soy un estúpido nunca tendría que haberme quedado con ella, pero supongo que lo hice por miedo. _

__ ¿Miedo? ¿A qué?-sonríes y me miras directo a los ojos._

__Miedo a confesar quien verdaderamente me gusta, miedo a que me rechace y perder la amistad que tenemos, miedo a que te alejes de mí por decirte que me enamore de ti Hikari._

_¿Esto es real? ¿Por qué me siento en uno de esos tantos sueños míos en los que me dices "te amo"? Una hermosa sensación de felicidad inunda mi pecho, me quedo sin habla y al parecer tú lo malinterpretas, bajas la mirada pero te obligo a enfócala de nuevo en mí._

_Eres tan lindo, no puedo creer que tú le tengas miedo a mi respuesta. Es el momento más feliz de mi vida, un sueño hecho realidad. _

__Te amo- digo, tú me miras sorprendido. Me sonríes y tomando mi rostro entre tus manos, me besas. Un beso tan dulce, tierno y lleno de sentimiento que provoca en mi miles de sensaciones inexplicables._

__Te amo Hikari._

* * *

><p><em>Muy cursi, lo se. Pero lo escribi a los 13 sepan comprender...<em>

_Espero les guste, dejen reviews, gracias! c:_


End file.
